ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Rainbow Brite (Cartoon 2019)
Rainbow Brite or sometimes known as New Adventures of Rainbow Brite 'is a rebooted series that planned to released in 2019. It aired in cartoon network since it was syndicated airing in tv since 1984. It is a 2D animation and inspired by Japanese shows. Characters Main Characters '''Rainbow Brite '- A color protector who saves the world using her colorful colors and being hyperactive happy. She loves to play with friends and hates darkness. Rainbow Brite actually like to learn more things discovered as she enters the city. '''Twink - Rainbow Brite's sprite who likes to follow her. He had a high-energy sidekick and he can jump higher. He making reports that there is a big trouble. Color Kids call him "Mr. Glitter" Starlight - '''Rainbow Brite's horse is very fast and it has powers. '''Prism - Rainbow Brite's new pet bird Color Kids Red Butler - a boy which has an eye to target girls in love. He was known as a prince of red. Red Butler was strong and kind. Lala Orange - A french madame who loves to put makeup and fashion. She hates dirty things that mess her. Canary Yellow - Known to be a cheerful girl. She loves to play music and dance. Patty O' Green - Patty loves to play tricks and play games. When someone was gone, she played video games instead. Buddy Blue - He loves to play sports and do karate. He loves also to play with Patty O' Green. Indigo - Indigo loves to play with animals. She likes plants and making her own garden. Shy Violet - A smart girl can make inventions and chemistry. The Pits Gang Murky Dismal - A scientist who plans Rainbowland to be dark. He doesn't care what did she was doing for the people. Lurky - the monster who was able to help Murky Dismal. King of Shadows - was a fierce and mysterious being of darkness. He was came in the dark underworld as he give a revenge against Murky. Dark Princess - was the queen of darkness who fell in love with King of Shadows. Black, Gray and White Stone - Evil Triplets tried to attack the color kids especially Rainbow Brite. Weather Kids Stormy - She's a weather protector and she loves to give a stormy look. Her horse was Skydancer. Sunny - A cheerful girl with special personality Cloudy - A scared boy Windy - A hyperactive boy Rainy - A girl who cried a lot Season Protectors Flora Spring Summer Haze Autumn Fall Crystal Snow Other Protectors Moonglow - A nocturnal girl that she want to sleep in the day and wakes up in the night. She hates noise and she has a sarcastic voice. (Her hair became dark blue in the rebooted series.) Tickled Pink - She was came from Pastel Island. She was a villain that making more unique colors to invade Rainbowland and the Pits. However, she joins the color kids after defeated by Rainbow Brite. Magenta and Cyan - Evil Twins who served helping by Tickled Pink. Baby Brite - She became Rainbow Brite's adopted sister who was too young to be a protector. Baby learns who ever been teach by the color kids to learn to have powers but she use the big terrible accident. (Her hair became lavender in the reboot series.) Chocolate Brown - A man who owns the chocolate factory between Rainbow Land and the Pits. Misc Brian (Krys) - He helps Rainbow Brite. Cerise - Rainbow Brite's old friend in school in the city. Amber - Rainbow Brite's old friend in school in the city. Ebony - - Rainbow Brite's old friend in school in the city. Murky's Family - May appear in Dismal Reunion Justine Melody - A popular singer who was Canary Yellow's Biggest rival. Scarlette Rose - Lala Orange's rival from Germany who was a popular fashionista. Intro In a 2.5D intro, there is a little short story where Rainbowland begins. A power appears that Rainbow Brite appears to attack the darkness. Songs Intro song: Rainbow Brite Go! (30 seconds) Credits: Let's color! (20 seconds) Episodes In a season has 42 episodes including 2 specials and a pilot. The Pilot was called Rainbow Attacks! that was unaired on Cartoon Network. It shows that Rainbow Brite start her first journey after Rainbowland was born. Category:Cartoons